Black Lilies
by KuroNoAki2772
Summary: Lilies are pure and untainted. So what are black lilies? Tainted... purity? Or maybe just purely tainted? Oc. Re-write of 'What It Means To Be Normal'
1. Lessons of Life: Introductory

**A/N: YAY! REWRITE OF MY STUPID STORY...YAY...It's not going to be actually really started until my other one finishes though. But I thought why not put up the prologue I already written?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or else I would probably be sitting in cash right now.**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what makes a human a human? A being 'better' than all other living beings? A being that tops the food chain, beating all other living things? Is it our intelligence? Or maybe it was because God favoured us, having made us in his image? It's certainly not because of our strength, because I personally think that we are both weak physically and mentally. Of course there are a few exceptions, but as an average we are pretty all weak...

Now you might be thinking, oh but that's not correct, because we are all different, so doing it as an average doesn't count. Oh but does it not? Because fundamentally all humans are the same, no matter if your female or male, old or young, we are all the same are we not? Even though we all have different personalities, are we not fundamentally the same? Once again you may be thinking, crap, not this shit again, I've already heard this shit a thousand times already. Well don't worry, I'll spare you the lecture, and say, well everything I've said so far is bull crap.

If you actually go back and re-read everything, you'll find that most of what I said makes no sense, and that the topic keeps changing. Well it's not because this is a huge trap, and I secretly tried to trick you. Nope, my mind just wandered off...it's not like it's my fault... Well anyway, let's go back to the first topic. What makes a human, a human? Well this actually has no answer, I mean you can argue all you want that it's because of DNA and all that, and because of our immense intelligence, but I don't really give a shit.

However, I do have an opinion on that matter, personally, I think it's because of our ability to destroy. I mean in each of our puny lives, we have all destroyed at least one thing. Now some people went so far as to destroy lives and buildings, while others destroyed small things. However, there is also something else people destroy, other feelings. Now stop right there, you may be thinking what the hell is this mushy crap?! People's feelings can be easily fixed, or this is a freakin' sappy thing! But gentlemen, and gentlewomen, I beg to differ, destroying someone's feelings is not such a small thing. It can not be fixed with a snap of the fingers, no it can not.

In fact, the effects can be life-lasting, and some may even suicide from it. Others can even suffer worse, their emotions can be fully destroyed. And by fully I mean fully, you can't stick it back with superglue, believe me I tried, it is forever broken. People who suffer from this case are usually off their rockets, like me, and truthfully I admit it squarely, I am fully wrecked with a license to prove it.

...Well let's not go into this case, and go back to what we were talking about...What was it again? ...Aha! Right, people who have had their emotions wrecked. Well these people, are unable to feel anything. Yep, but anything I mean both mentally and physically. It's kind of odd I guess, I mean how can someone who suffer mentally, be affected physically? Well I really am unable to answer that, I think it was due to something with shock and their minds so blown like a nuclear explosion. You may be wondering why I know so much, actually you probably have already realized it by now.

You see, it's because I myself have caused it...*cough* I mean I myself have experienced it. Yep, from both my own family and schoolmates. And please don't say boohoo sorry, because I really don't need your half-assed pity. And I mean it. Truthfully having my emotions broken didn't really affect me...it just made me more f*cked up in the head.

Yep, I was messed up in the first place. I mean what other six-year old could come out of a classroom filled with crying, scarred kids, and an even more scarred teacher cradling herself in the corner? Oh yeah, with the floor also littered with spiders? Most of them bigger than the size of your hand? Well if you could find someone else, than i suggest locking that person in a mental hospital, because that person will kill one day. No joke, I would've, but I am just too awesome.

Well anyway, the point is, that I was messed up, so being more messed up didn't really change anything. Instead of losing all my emotions, I still kept my wrecked sarcastic humor. That, and my sadism...yeah...you could say I was supposed to be locked up in a mental hospital somewhere, but even the hospital didn't want me because of fear. I told you, I was awesome.

Well anyway, moving on, I used to be an actual normal kid. That is until I realized something as a kid one day. I was actually a pretty brilliant kid. There was something wrong with humans. In fact there is something really wrong with these arrogant beings. Wait now that I realize it, humans are actually really disgusting...what the hell is wrong with them? ...hmmm, there are just too much wrong things about them. So what's about with them..?.

Yep, that day, I became what you would say, a Misanthropist. For those who can't be stuffed looking in the dictionary, that means I hate humans. Well I actually would say I don't hate humans. I just dislike them. And loathe them. And hate them with all of my burning hear- Well I guess that word actually fits me. Yeo, I the wrecked person, was a Misanthropist... The world should probably run away now...

Anyway that is enough about me. By now you probably have only one thing in your mind. What the f*ck did I just read? Well, truthfully I don't really know. I mean you should have stopped when I told you I was mentally retarded. But no, you just had to explore into my wrecked and idiotic mind. Hey want to know something cool? If you reread this, you'll realize that the only thing I actually did was ramble. Nothing actually connects in this.

Well, I'll just use this time your using to ask yourself, did she have crack that morning? to introduce myself. And to answer your questions, I didn't, I had sugar...yes sweet, sweet sugar. Such a beautiful white substance. Even though it was deadly, and could give you diabetes... Well why not suffer in heaven? ...That was the number one thing, all addicts say...

...Right anyway, my introduction. My name is- ah actually who cares, you don't really need to know. Just call me girl on crack, or GOC for short. Hey you know that sounds strangely close to God? Well it also sounds close to something else, but I doubt you would want to call me that. So instead, just call me GOD instead. Because hey you just got pranked, I am God. Hahaha, nah just kidding, call me whatever you like, you can even call me stupid retard if you want. But when your sleeping you should be careful, cause I might track you down and slit your throat while laughing. Hahaha, well this has been fun and all, but it seems like I actually have to continue.

Yes my name is Goc- *cough* God, and this is your trip into my f'ed up mind. And life. It's basically simple...oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. In my life, I lived twice, and died twice, I'm hated in both lives, and I nearly killed see, I actually once had a stable life. But then I had to mess that up by dying. From being shot cause I kinda made a gangster's kid cry...and nearly suicide.

Yeah my bad, he pissed me off. By taking my crepe! No one takes my food, everyone knows that. But unfortunately the kid didn't, and I had to suffer from dying. Yeah, I probably should have left the kid alone, especially since he had a dragon tatoo on his arm, but what can I say? I love my food. Well this is my story, well life story, and this is just the end. Actually you could say it is the beginning, but I like ends better, so this is the end...of a new life in Naruto. Now if only I could learn how to speak...

Well, anyways, this is my life as a orphan...who grew up to be one of the most hated and mysterious people in history.

* * *

**A/N: WELL PROLOGUE IS DONE YAY!  
**


	2. 1: Life Sucks

**Did you know that if you took the initals of this story it makes, B.L. ...Hahaha! Don't mind me. I know I said I wouldn't update but how could I not? Sorry I keep changing the summary, but it's never perfect enough...and what can I say? I'm a perfectionist XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**Now during my lifetime, I've learned plenty of life lessons. So be glad. Cause I will teach you them.**

**The first lesson of life I will teach you will be...Life Sucks. So don't get your hopes up~**

Okay, my first introduction may have been a bit odd...well more lunaticish if anything. And yes, lunaticish is a word. Made by me. And approved by me. Hey if a word is in a dictionary, it's a legit word. It's just that this word happens to exist in my dictionary, one that i had cultivated for years. *cough* Anyway, back to my introduction~

I guess the only thing you could say about me when you first me is, 'Well, she seems like a nice girl. Looks quite normal. Seems polite. What could go wrong?' But then one second later i would either say something, or stare off into space. What can I say? I'm a very distracting girl. Wait should I say distracted girl? Hmm, I think the latter is better. Oh well. Fuck it. Doesn't matter anyway. Back to me.

Yes, I was a perfectly normal looking girl. Then you would look into my eyes. And then you would scream as if you had just met the devil. Point is. Don't be fooled by my looks. Well not like it's easy to. First couple years of my life, you may have mistaken me for being a nice whittle no, I'm not mentally challenged or suck at spelling. I wrote a whittle gwirl on purpose.,,, Damn it. Got distracted again.

So yeah, you may have mistaken me as a good girl. And maybe I was, maybe i wasn't. Like hell would i know. I don't remember my early childhood. I mean I remember getting corrupted at one point, but that was pretty much it. I mean I remember events at primary school and all, like that one time I made a kid cry cause I stole his lunch money. Heck that happened a few times. Yeah, I was a mean kid. But I've changed...I now extort people for more expensive stuff and only from rich people. Nah I kid...I kid...maybe.

Ah, distractions are too easy. Back to me. Yeah, I was a 'nice' kid and all. Now all the people in my town are forced to remember my face. The girl you aren't supposed to accociate with. Or else she will corrupt you. And your children. And your parents. And your grandparents. Point is, don't mess with me. Okay? Okay.

Yep, it was a nice life. I was avoided like the plague, and people gave me stuff to maintain peace. Good life, I was even payed money by gangs to take 'revenge' on another gang. Good money. So you may be wondering about my parents? Well their dead. Yep, I'm an orphan. Nice and all right? I'm got gonna give you a sob story about my family. I'm just gonna say this; parents died before I even remembered anything. Taken to orphanage. Lived good life supported by government money. Yep, my life is supported by taxes.

My good life ended when I turned 18 though. No more tax expenses. Yep it sucked. Basically the first thought on my mind was, 'Fuck. I'm going to have to work.' Now don't get a good opinion on me when I'm going to say that I didn't extort people for a living. I sitll did illegal things for a living. I stayed away from drugs and booze though, don't need more shit corrupting me. I guess sugar was like drugs for me. Actually it was my drug. That and caffeine. What can I say? An Asian girl likes her tea and coffee. Yep Asian here I am. Well half-Asian actually. What's there to say? It was the 21st century. There was more half-Asians **(A/N: No I am not half-Asian. I am either full or not at all) **then there were...uh noodles. Nah that's such a overstatement.

Yeah I'm Asian bitches, bow down at my feet. Jks. So yeah, what was I talking about again? Oh what I did for a living. It was kinda of like errends for gangs I guess. I deliver letters/messages from one to another, and etc. Yeah it was the 21st centuary, and they still used messengers. You would have thought they would use phones by now right? Wrong. You can get a lot of information from a single message. You can get where they are currently, their other contacts and so on. That is if you had a good hacker/I.T guy.

Right, you could say I was a semi-engineer for them as well. Also weapons dealer, torturer and etc. Yep lots of jobs huh? It was pretty interesting. I never said I was a good person. Sigh, I loved that job. Well not like I could get another. I was basically a cross between a God and a out cast in the area I lived in. Who would hire me?

Tme passed, and soon I was 21. You would expect this to be the peak of my years, but it was the year I died. Yep, you probably thought I was semi-invincible right? Well I wasn't. I was crazy. But I was human. There were still consequences for killing me.

I went to a town a few towns over. It had good crepes and crepes were like heaven. Deadly heaven with all that cream and all but I disgress. So i had a strawberry crepe cause that was the shit, and was eating it happly on the bench. But then a mean kid came over, pretty bulky and all but was that a dragon tattoo? Hey what's he doing with my crepe? Stepping it on the floor? Heh, this kid wants to play with fire does he? Time to show him what hell is like.

After mentally abusing the kid with sentences like, "Hey kiddy, why don't you go to your *beeping* mother who's *beep* probably *beeping* another *beep* man. And guess *beep& what? That man *beeiping* is *beep* probably your *beeping* teacher. Hahaha." Yeah I was pretty mean. Especially since he was a kid and all but whatevs. Life is life. Payback is payback.

Unfortunately the crying and shaking kid was not the only one hearing my abusing sentences. His father was too. Yep he pulled out a gun, and in broad daylight...a bullet was shot through my head. It hurt like hell though just to say, but I disgress.

So yeah, that was my life. Nice introduction right. I skipped a few parts like how I released a box of cockroaches into my teachers desk. And how I went into the science lab and made a concoction that put another boy into a imaginary world. I'm surprised I was never expelled or arrested, but I am awesome after all.

Oh yeah there was that time where an older kid teased me and I went into an all out brawl with her. Yes her. I played dirty and I won. Nice isn't it.

Well back to the story. I woke up looking at a beautiful man. And let me say, it was a pretty nice way to wake up. "Why thank you." Ah he spoke. I must have either said that out loud or he read my mind. Oh well. It hurt to speak, but I did so anyway. Strangely it came out a cackled voice. "No problem. Nice face. And body I suppose." Yeah, I was pretty much like a older man when it came to talking. I spoke, but it often came out as manly flirting. It was funny though. People usually ran away.

Well the man had nice long white hair, which kinda glowed since I noticed that we were currently located in a black space. He had white eyes as well. Quite pretty really. He was also wearing a white robe. This man has to be into white.

The man didn't look bothered at all though, he just smiled. Well at least he's friendly. "So who are you?" It was my voice yes. "I'm the Creator. But you may know me as God." He replied being serious. I blinked at him, before shrugging and saying"Okay. Cool." "Not surprised?" "Nah, it's cool. At least I know what God looks like. And like I've said, you have a nice face. I'm not complaining." I shrugged again, before dragging my hand to my face, and inspecting my nails.

"I see. Well this makes things easier. You know your dead right?" I shrugged, and replied, "Yep. The pain was pretty real." "I see, well good. Cause basically your supposed to go to hell." i shrugged again. Knew it. My life was tainted. "But hey I'm not done. I'm considering to give you another chance." I looked up at him from my dirty nails. Yep I didn't take care of them. I cleaned them regularly though. "Your allowed to do that?" "Yeah, well I am God. I mean sometimes my brothers disagree but well I'll deal it then." He said uninterestedly. I'm starting to like this guy. He's interesting. Plus not much people can keep with my personality.

"Thanks." The Creator replied. Hmm, this cannot be a coincidence. He must be able to read my mind. "Yep I can." "I see, who are your brothers by the way?" He sighed, before he clapped and a couch appeared. He sat down, and replied, "The Destroyer, and the Peace Keeper." Ah I see. I was over that conversation and became more interested in his chair...I want one.

He then clapped, and another chair appeared behind me. it looked quite odd actually. Since it looked like it was floating in black space. I sat down, leaning back. "So anyway. About this chance I can have." What? I didn't want to go hell. It had heat and heat was disgusting.

"Well it's simple. You go into a world of my choosing, and you fulfill a mission. You in?" I shrugged, leaning my head back, as i replied. "Depends. What's the job?" He grinned, and said, "Taking care of a boy. You'll be reborn so your the same age as him while he grows up. Hey...have you ever heard of a manga called Naruto?" Hmm...taking care of a kid? ...being reborn? Plus a manga called Naruto? Urgh, kids are annoying. Being reborn will suck. And I've heard of Naruto, but never read it since I barely have any free time since I sleep so much.

It seems the Creator saw my reluctance as he smirked, and replied, "Judging by your life style, I'm pretty sure you'll be happy with this world. It's a world full or wars, fighting and ninjas." Wars? Fighting? Ninjas? Sounds good actually. Well what can I loose? "I take it your in?" The God questioned. I shrugged again, and replied, "Sure."

"Good. Lucky this took so quick, cause just let me tell you. You do not want to be a God. You'll be so busy." He said groaning. "...Lies. You guys invented time. Time cannot pass for you." "Ah you got me. Work is still annoying though. You won't believe how many people I talk to in a day."

I stared at him, before shrugging. "So when do I start?" He smirked and replied, "Now." Then I fainted. Which really didn't change anything by the way.I was still surrounded by black, just now the God wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was kinda unexpected. Turned out...unique I suppose.  
**


	3. 2: Release Stress

**Meh, decided to just post another chapter since I already kinda had this chapter...just had to change a few things and bravo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my Ocs**

* * *

**Life Lesson Two: Sometimes life just gets too much. Just try to stand it...and it will get better. And if it doesn't? Your screwed...so just release stress. **

It was completely black. And for once in my life, a strange feeling bubbled in my stomach. I wonder...is this fear? No...it can't be..can it? ...perhaps excitement? I can't tell...but it's strange...very strange.

I also felt like I was floating in very light water...can water even be light? Perhaps it's actually air or something...well it just felt like I was floating...and it actually felt kinda nice...it felt so free. As I floated in this 'space', my mind became empty. Like literally empty. I mean if you take away my current thoughts, it was empty...you get what I mean. Basically it felt good...like there was no stress. I was content. Content enough to just float freely.

After a long time of floating, I felt a strange suction, I ignored it at first because it was basically nothing, but the suction soon became bigger and bigger. This happened until it became the size it was now, which made me feel like vomiting. The suction had also made all my body parts go into overdrive.

My brain felt like it was pulsing, giving me a huge headache, my ears started ringing, just like when your landing on an airplane. My mouth went disgustingly dry, my heart started to beat irregularly, my eyes became weirdly blurry, and my veins pulsed and went steaming hot. I was unable to think too much, because at the same time my body felt odd, like it did when I was really sick, making everything worse. Wait scratch what I said before...I did think something...I though, 'Damn. I shouldn't have accepted that offer. I knew it was too good to be true. Now look at me! Floating in pain... Screw the Creator. I mean what kind of name is that in the first place?'

It was unbearably painful, but at the same time the pain was numb. Well it started to numb anyway The sensations I felt was worse than death, and I felt like I had lost control of my body, even though I could still feel everything 'working'. Don't ask...It's really hard to explain.

After all the random painful sensations, the suction became so painful that it was the main thing I felt. The suction felt weird...especially now. it was so sickening...like...Ah I know! It felt like I was being forced into a pipe from inside out! A pipe way too big for me...a very thin pipe. It sucked...and hurt.

Yep, this was torture, unbearable torture. I never knew the afterlife could hurt so much... if you can even call it afterlife. 'God' did say that I was being reborn in that 'Naruto' ...comic? Manga? Anime? Ahh...doesn't matter. But I really didn't know...life/being reborn could be so...painful. I mean I haven't ever been reborn before but yeah. If I didn't know better, more like heard better, I would have thought I was heading to hell. But nah...I mean I was about to... but I got another chance...a shitty chance that was basically a babysitting job...but just mere details.

My thoughts momentarily stopped, as once again I felt like spilling the contents of my stomach out, because it just felt so...weird. After a while, it finally felt like I was 'out' of the pipe. The pain was so much that my consciousness literally went sleep. Yes I fainted. Again. It was strange fainting again...specially now that it was completely dark. I could only feel that I fainted...if that makes sense.

When I awoke, i could not see anything, not because it was dark, bit because I couldn't open my eyes. A lot of panic filled me. I mean I did not know where I was. Heck I could actually be in hell or something. I mean 'the creator' was pretty shifty, and his offer was too good...crap did I get cheated or something?

But after I observed what I felt, and the state I was in, a realization then came to me, and I came to the conclusion that I must be in my new mother's womb...this thought made me greatly grossed out. Slight panic filled me, before a lot of disgust replaced it...before impatience overtook it...damn, 9 or so months of this bullshit? No wonder babies cry when they get out...they're probably relieved or something.

Think I'm over-exaggerating? Well here's how my surroundings were like. I mean I couldn't see it or anything, still couldn't open my eyes but I could feel it. It felt warm, although squishy, and odd, but still warm. It seemed like I was in sort of warm liquid that made you wet, but because your whole body was in it, you didn't 'feel' wet. Makes sense? No? Then it was like you were in a swimming pool. Once again, I felt like I was floating in water, but this time I was literally floating in water.

However, I had no problem with oxygen, so I didn't panic. Or maybe the reason why I didn't panic, was because of the odd warmth?

Well it did feel strange that I couldn't open my eyes...I felt off, I felt like I didn't have the strength to open them, but I wasn't exhausted or even tired. But at the same time, I wasn't energetic as well. I was more balanced than anything. And once again, I fell into a hazy daze.

Time passed quickly, during which, I fell in and out of consciousness. Oddly, as time passed, the squishy place I was in, grew tighter, and even more the space grew tighter, and tighter, panic slowly encased me. I needed my space. I hate cramped places...especially when you've been there for weeks. I became sick of this place, and just wanted to go out. Sure it was nice at first, but then it became...sort of overbearing...

Sometimes, I would start to kick for a while, trying to find to make the space bigger. I know. Stupid, but man, i need my space. The kicking never happened it didn't help, nothing ever made me be able to go out. Instead of anything ever happening, most of the time it was just silence. However, every once in a while I would hear a sort of buzz, like blocked chuckling or something. Damn why in the hell did I accept to be reborn? Now there are people laughing at me. And I can't even do anything about it.

Still, as much as I now hated being stuck in a tight chamber filled with liquid, I became used to it. Being in it made me feel protected in a way, but at the same time I felt like I was in danger. Everything was conflicting, and it made me just grow even more frustrated in the chamber. By the end, I was already awaiting death again. Of course I had to go through another life before that happened...sigh, life sucks.

Soon what seemed like minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. This continued, until one day, I felt a suction again. It was similar to the suction before, but this time without the unbearable pain... making me not as panicked as last time. It was better than getting through a tight pipe, so I didn't panic, in face I didn't really do anything pretty much. I was too tired to even realize that I had just been born...

I then felt a push, and after a long time, I could see a blinding light through my eyelids. I was then lifted out of the liquid I was currently lying in. I felt so drowsy, I just wanted to sleep.

Before I could though, I was handed to someone. The person's arms felt so warm, I felt so safe in them. I tried opening my eyes, curious to see who this was, it was difficult, but I found I could open them. My eyes reluctantly opened slowly. It opened, before closing again. This time I tried keeping my eyes opened, and I saw loving deep blue eyes staring back at me...Is this my mother...? Oh well...I then just observed her... She had long white hair (seriously? ...Guess this really is a manga...), a warm smile on her face, and without thinking, I reached for her...yeah, can't really control my body anymore...guess this is what being a baby means...this sucks.

When she saw my small hand reaching, her smile grew wider, and a tear slid down her cheeks, before another hand reached out and wiped it. I looked to it's owner, and saw a lean, friendly looking man, with sea blue hair (Again seriously? What's with the odd colouring) and kind, grey eyes staring at me. If that was my mother, than this must be my father.

Unfortunately, I couldn't examine them any longer, as my eyes started to droop. I couldn't handle it any more, so I succumbed to the darkness. First thought when I woke up? '...Was I just born? Out of a woman's...body part? ...*mental shudder*'

* * *

The next time I awoke, rubbing my weary eyes I heard a high-pitch squeal, I looked to the source, finding my new mother squealing, saying stuff in...Japanese? Ha! I knew taking japanese classes/tutorials would help...just thought it would help with work...not...this. As she squealed stuff that sounded like 'How cute!' or 'I could just eat you up!', a grumble then interrupted her, the sound coming from me... It seems like I was hungry.

She smiled, seeing I was awake, and lifted me up. She introduced herself, announcing, "Hello sweetheart, my name is Kuroyuki Yuki. Call me 'Okaa-san' (Mother)" This made me sweat-drop because I mean, what freak would talk to a baby? However, she stopped talking when my stomach grumbled once again. "Oops, gomen gomen (sorry, sorry) I forgot you were hungry."

She put me back down into the crib, and running off to get a bottle. Well, she seems nice I guess, a bit absentminded though. And damn, my new mother is a girl. Yuki soon came back, with a bottle full of milk in hand.

She picked me up once again, and started to feed me with the bottle. I drank, as she started to rock me singing a version of Hush, little baby:

_Hush little baby, please don't cry._

_Mama's gonna be with you all the time._

_And if she can't, then papa will._

_He won't let anything hurt you at all._

_But if we both aren't here with you._

_Then look up at the sky when it becomes night._

_Because we'll be there watching you grow._

_And we will always be proud of you._

_No matter what you become or do._

_Because you'll always be our sweet, tiny baby._

_But no matter what, we will be here._

_Protecting you forever, until you die._

As she finished the lullaby, I began to get drowsy again. She continued rocking me, while opening the Japanese sliding door, and going onto the Japanese veranda.

I heard the door open, and saw my new father greet my mother and me. He stood with her and, me watching the clouds and moon, while feeling the cool air. He pulled me and mother close to him as if he would protect both of us. Without realizing it, I has grasped my mothers shirt tightly.

As I peeked at the full moon, right before closing my eyes and going back to sleep. I felt the warm hands embracing me, and I thought, maybe, with these people, it will be all right. That it was actually nice...having parents for once. But I didn't ever think that this wouldn't last.

And that the roar of a demon would be heard through out Konaha, within the next couple of months. If I did, maybe I would've grasped onto the shirt I was holding more tightly, or maybe I would've let go completely.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is somewhat short...Thanks to those who favourited, followed, reviewed and read my story. Sorry for grammar errors and spelling errors...  
**

**F3mi: Thank you for the first review! Hope this chapter is also interesting~  
**

**Please review!**


	4. 3: Be Content

**Decided to just update, since I only had to edit a chapter from the story I'm rewriting. Even though I say that, I'm changing it a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc**

* * *

**Life Lesson 3: Sometimes life is just plain...and when that happens...be grateful and accept it. It's better than it being dangerous.**

After weeks, I am now able to move just a bit more freely. My vision and hearing has also gotten 'better'. I mean at first I could see...but my vision sucked. The colour was fine, but it was really blurry and fuzzy...it was like watching a shitty TV...one of those old box ones. Ah, another way to describe it using modern 'wording', would be to say it was really pixelated if that made sense. And my hearing? It was like listening to something a room away...so terrible.

Well I suppose it was to be expected...cause I'm a shitty newborn baby. My body is still forming and because of that I can't fucking do anything. Excuse my language, but I mean come one. Could I just be born as a three-year old or something. Or at least not have my 'adult' mind until later on? Cause at least than I can take a knife and slit my throa- Ahem I mean at least be able to move...and do stuff...and eat proper food. And not have to drink crappy baby milk anymore.

Yes you heard me. Crappy baby milk. I like milk, but well...you know what babies get fed. I'll spare you the graphic details. I got bottled fed milk though. So it wasn't as bad as it could have been... anyway moving on.

So yeah, being a baby sucked like hell. Lying in a stupid cradle in my own filth. Yes, I was wearing a diaper. A freakin' adult was wearing a stupid diaper. I never thought I would be old (and crazy) enough to wear one. But life has proven me wrong.

And by the way? A baby's life was not an adventure. It wasn't pretty much like when I was stuck in that place, the womb. Not doing anything at all. Just this time, it was a lot less comfortable and I was forced fed baby milk. Yay...when can I go back to that cramped place? It was a lot better, and at least I was half-conscious most of the time. Wow...I sound like a meth-addict. Or just a druggie in general. And trust me. I know. Mob business remember? Not like the gangs did drugs themselves. They knew better...probably.

So to sum it up...baby life sucked. Big time. I did nothing all day. I mean granted, I was asleep most of the time...but life still was so boring. I didn't do anything for weeks...and this would continue for months! Well at least until I start crawling! And I couldn't talk at all! I just grunted and made baby sounds. It was so demeaning...

The best I could do was make a sound similar to 'help'. It came out as 'welph'...which didn't really matter since it was English and I had to speak Japanese. I wasn't the best speaker for Japanese, or writer...or listener. I mean I could understand some stuff...and being in a Japanese environment did help...but I still wasn't completely fluent...oh well, I suppose I'll get there eventually.

Oh I forgot to tell you something...the most annoying thing about being a baby. People. Yes, people were the most annoying things. I mean what living being would want someone to stick their face in your way, and start making faces. And baby sounds. And cooing sounds. What living being? I'm not complaining about being carried though...that was the most action I got...Hehehe...action...*ahem* Yes, being carried was alright. It felt...relaxing and that way I could explore/observe my surroundings. Sometimes I was put into a stroller, and even brought outside the house.

I caught glimpses of where I currently was living, and nearly fainted. This was nowhere modern at all...it was like living in ancient Asia. I mean I knew it was a ninja world...but I thought it would be a lot more modern. It was a village. I was living in a rural village. I may be over dramatic, but I'm a modern person. I was born in the 21st century. This...is going to need some getting used to.

Well other than the fact that I'm no longer probably going to see modern technology, the place was actually pretty...nice. It was calm, and they did have a few things. Like cameras (although those old fashioned ones). Plus it's not like I really played with technology when I was living on earth. Never had time, or the want to. Plus it was quite expensive. So I suppose it didn't really matter.

And something else that was quite nice was that...I had parents now. I mean I never had them before...so it was odd to say the least. But it was actually quite nice. Well when you minus all the hugging, squashing, cooing, and loud noises. And that was pretty much all from one person...my 'mother'. From the few weeks I've been living here, it was hard to not notice that she was 'different'. Yes, very eccentric.

It was a nice change though. Being someone who could be so unreserved towards me. In my past life...everyone was too scared of me to. Even adults. Even **her**, the one who was supposed to take care of me...

On the otherhand...my 'father' was stoic. He occasionally smiled lovingly at me and my 'mother'...but usually he was the average masculine figure. Not one for talking, and not one for 'girly' things. He never took me out of house or played with me, it was usually my mother. But I could tell he cared for me...since he was surprisingly gentle with me. He always carried me like I could break any moment, and always worries. Well I think he worried...I mean he didn't show it...but I would like to think he worried...

Ah right...it also seems that my father is a ninja. The average, normal ninja. Well normal for this world...I mean he wasn't always super busy, and didn't have a limb or two missing...but did have a lot of scars and spoke to me about a few missions (yes, my father also talked to babies...) so I'm pretty sure he was an average ninja. And apparently my mother is a retired ninja. Which was surprising...since I didn't know ninjas could be so...emotive.

From what I could gather, there were two types of people in this village...I currently lived in called 'Konoha' or something like that. There were normal civilians who managed the shops, markets and trade. And then there were ninjas, with ranks, who managed the well 'social' part. And by social I mean village relations. They did missions for cash. And other things. I also learned one other thing...in this world...killing was normal...it was even natural really...well to the ninjas anyway.

So want to guess my reaction when I found out my gentle father, and my eccentric mother were killers? ...I laughed crazily with mild amusement. Because it told me that I might actually fit in to this world. A world that finally matched my quirks...my twisted side...well that's what I'd like to believe. Who knows if there can be something as twisted as I? But maybe...if those two people I would never have expected to be killers were actually killers...than maybe this world is as twisted as it could be?

As I laughed myself to sleep, a thought, a small thought raced through my mind, '...Dear God, or should I say 'Creator'...just what have I got myself stuck into?'

And I don't really know, maybe my mind had just made it up, but I swear I heard a reply, 'You'll just have to stick around and see.'

**-0-0-0-**

Time had raced by, weeks had become months. My body's senses had become more developed, which meant my sight and hearing were alright. Not as good as it could be, but better. I'll have to wait, before my sense become as great as it once did...or maybe even better than it was. Well besides that, my actually body itself had developed. I could actually move now...I could crawl! And mind you, to me it was a great achievement...an improvement to my earlier 'still' state.

I couldn't crawl that far yet, but a few meters were no problem. A lap around my house? Possible, but I'll get so tired I'll fall asleep straight away...it was still not perfect...but bearable I supposed. And also...I could now mutter words! Hooray...I can say words. It seems English words weren't exactly perfect on my tongue, as they came out half-broken and with an accent...which was odd. Japanese words actually worked better than English words.

But for the question your probably wondering...what was my first word (well to my parents)? Well...I could tell my mother wanted me to say kaa-san*, and my father wanted me to say Otou-san*. And I was tempted to say one or the other so one would be ecstatic, while the other would be depressed. But I decided there was one way to tease both of them. So I said, "Ryoushin-san*." Which actually was hard, since my vocal cords weren't that developed.

Both of them looked happy that I had said my first word, but also sad that I didn't say mother/father as my first one. I was mentally cackling in my head though. Their expressions were priceless. Even my usually stoic father looked sad. What can I say? Just because I was reborn, doesn't mean I changed.

Ah right, on the other hand...I finally saw what I looked like. My mother showed me a mirror. And let's just say...it was weird. My appearance was not what I expected. I mean you expected me to get separate features from each of my parents...but no. It was odd actually...I though most Asians only have black hair? Unless they're half of course...

You'll understand why I'm making such a big fuss. My once dark brown hair...it was now freakin' whitish blue. I mean it wasn't even mixed properly. Some parts were bluer and more were whiter if that made sense. it was like someone got a white canvas and dropped sky blue dollops on it. They then smudged the dollops, but didn't actually spread it onto the whole canvas. Yes, my hair was wrecked. My parent's hair colours had mixed...properly to form mine. The only thing I'm actually oretty happy about is that it was mostly a sky-blue colour. it didn't exactly match me, but it was a nice colour.

My eyes on the other hand...were grey-blue*? ...Odd...but I actually liked the colour. I mean some might say it was a bit dull compared to my parents, but it suited me more. I mean bright blue or grey eyes? On a depressing, wrecked, sadistic person like me? Ha!

Anyway, my facial features were alright. Normal I suppose. I was chubby due to baby fat, and I had to admit...I was actually a charming baby. Ah crap...I'm becoming a narcissist aren't I? Oh well, I suppose all babies are charming in their own way. I mean I was aside from the random hair colour, I looked like a normal baby.

Ah whatever, I mean you can't really look wrong as a baby. Well sure some babies might be more 'unattractive' compared to others, they're basically all the same.

Aside from finding out what I looked like, life was pretty normal at the moment. And could I dare say it? ...I was actually happy. Which was scary. Because as they...all good things have to end. I just don't know when it'll end...it could even end right now.

And if only I knew how close I was.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited, followed or read my fanfic.**

**He-Who-Shall-Live: Thanks~ I will try my best~**

***Notes:**

**Kaa-san= Same as Okaa-san, but without the O in front. Still means mother but semi-informal. Basically the same thing htough.**

**Otou-san= Formal form of father. Informal form = Tou-san. Same as Okaa-san.**

**Ryoushin-san = Mr. Parents. You don't address someone like this though. It's like saying to your mum and dad, "Parents/Mr. Parents..."**

***Well I made her father's eyes emerald in the previous chapter, but I've changed it. His eyes are now grey**


	5. 4: Don't get too comfortable

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**Lesson Four: Don't get too comfortable  
**

**A couple of weeks or so later:**

I was now...8 months old~ What a great achievement...it's like a couple dating for a long 8 months...a once in a blue moon, or lifetime, event. And trust me. 8 months is a long time. For both a baby and a couple~

Also you may be wondering how I know I'm eight months? Well for one...my parents were oddly happy on the day I turned eight months, which was a couple of days ago, and also there was a sign next to me. In Japanese, it said, 'I'm eight months now!'

...

Yes. My parents were **those** type of people. Those children obsessed parents. The people who always try and gloat about their child. **Those **people...*shudder*. Now perhaps this might have been a good thing, or perhaps not. But lets clear things up. I did not have parents nor affection in my previous life where I was shot by a gangster. I did not. So what do I feel when people start obsessing over me? Cooing and squealing over me? And I see, hear, and remember all of it? ...I start to feel awkward that's what.

Awkward and strangely uncomfortable. It felt like someone, or my parents, was always staring at my every action. Like they were mentally recording it. Like they were...fangirls (and fanboys). And do you know how weird that is? Well I do. I've seen fangirls in my last life. Those girls who squealed about the most popular person in their school. I've **read** about fangirls. Read in the news about how a group of obsessive fangirls had hijacked a plane just to see their 'idol' or how a girl was caught kidnapping a guy just because she was a fan. I've even **heard** fangirls. And let's just say, you do not want to meet one when having a bad headache.

So how do I feel about people acting like fangrls over me? A baby/toddler? I feel creeped out! Like I just want stay in a cradle position and rock myself in the shower! That's how disturbed I am...Well actually I'm not that disturbed because my mind is already too disturbing to feel disturbed, but if I was normal, that's how I would feel!

Well aside from my family's...'oddities', life was pretty good like I had already said earlier. Nice house, nice (although slightly obsessive) parents, and nice warm bed. Plus I have my movement back. And a nice warm bed is the only thing that you need. Besides food. Because damn it, food it like well...food. It's so great I would kill for it...you can take that literally or not.

So basically I was content. And even though being a baby sucked, it was also paradise for someone as lazy as me. But also hell for someone as OCD as me. And I was OCD. I mean I love just doing nothing, rolling around on the ground, and being fed by hand. Plus not to mention I could sleep all day and no one would give a shit...well they actually would but you know what I'm saying. However, I also lay in my own shit for a while before I cried for my parents. Not literally though because even though I was reborn, I have my pride...kinda.

Anyway life was good.

Rolling over in my cradle (rolling is fun, okay?), I heard my parents walk into my room. This made me gurgle, because I can, and clap my hands in a way to show I wanted to be picked up.

...Don't judge okay?! Being a baby makes you act different! So if I want to gurgle and clap my hands, I can! ...Anyway moving past the strange outburst that kinda hints abnormality in mentality, my parents cooed at my action. Well my mother did. While my father just watched, and did a small smirk... But same shit. My mother picked me up, still cooing over my 'cuteness' that I may or may have not perfected to manipulate my parents.

She then cuddled me, and made my father do so as well. Not like it took much to make him join. Heh. My 'father' was actually a softie at heart.

As I was cuddled between them, there was this odd warmth. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but I never felt this warmth in my last life. I always feel this warmth now though...oddly every time my parents are around...hmm...oh well, this is pretty nice...if only it could last like this forever.

...

**BOOM**! Damn...I shouldn't have said that. A huge explosion interrupted our family 'bonding' time, shaking our whole house. Worry filled my parents, as my mother tried to shield me and my father tried to shield both of us. The shaking soon stopped, but the moment it did, a huge suffocating 'aura' released into the air causing me to be unable to breathe.

I choked a little making my parents start to panic, but soon stopped, getting used to the 'aura'...well enough to let me breathe...enough. My parents gave a sigh of relief, before looking at each other with worry filled faces. I really didn't like that look on their face for some reason. I gurgled to make that look go off their faces. My parents looked at me, giving a small smiled and it looked like they were back to normal. But it seems like I spoke too soon. A ninja (Yes a ninja...although a young one), came into our house shouting something I could not understand. As like said previously, while I understood Japanese quite a bit, I was not completely fluent. So I could not understand it when it was spoken too fast.

My father quickly stood up, his face filled with a mixture of seriousness, worry, and fear. He whispered something in my mother's ears, before giving both of us a quick peck on the cheeks. He quickly got ready (which didn't take that long since he had just come back from work) and left.

My mother shouted out for him to be careful, but he didn't reply. And it wasn't because he didn't hear...I knew he heard. He just didn't choose to reply. I knew he was a honest man...and that's why it worried me. And my mother.

My mother muttered something to herself, and I gave her a questioning look. I was surprised that she didn't find that odd, because she just smiled half-heatedly, and said, "Don't worry, Aki. Your father will be alright." ...This was like it was said more for herself, than for me.

The next half an hour was spent with my mother marching up and down the house worryingly, before another young ninja came. My mother looked up hopefully for good new, but the ninja had a mournful look on his face. My mother's face paled greatly, and the ninja opened his mouth regretfully...and spoke. My mother screamed for him to stop...but he didn't. He muttered my father's name and death, along with pride and honour. My mother swore at him and broke down crying...her face even more pale than before.

As that was happening, my heart constricted and pain filled me. What...is this? I've never felt this much pain before...I wonder why I am feeling this? ...Could this be the 'heartbroken' feeling I've heard so much about? ...Why does it hurt so much? I gripped onto the area my heart was in with my small hand. I stared at the tiny hand I currently had, and felt so...useless. Tears trailed down my face, and I wondered when was the last time I've ever cried...ah...I can't remember.

While he wasn't the first person I've known to die, he was definitely...the most important to me that has. Or more like the only person that was important to me that had died. My mother rocked me, whispering things like 'it will be okay' and 'don't worry' to me. It might have worked...if she wasn't sobbing, sniffing and coughing. After a while, her face filled with determination, and she handed me to the genin still standing in our house.

She wiped her face from tears running off, before quickly coming back with a ninja outfit and what seemed to be a head protector on. I've seen it a lot of times before. My father wore it. And just about every other ninja wore it as well...she was going to go battle...and I knew she would die. I cried out for her, knowing that this would probably be the last time I saw her.

She saw my hands reaching out for her, and a tear fell down her already red from crying face. She took me, hushing me while still sobbing, and took off a necklace from the two around her neck. She then proceeded to wrap it around me, careful not to make it too tight.

The necklace held her wedding ring.

She kissed my forehead, and spoke reluctantly, "Sorry Aki-chan, Mama has to do her job. Don't worry, me and Papa will always be watching you." She sobbed once more, kissing my forehead, and told the young ninja to put me with the civillians. She gave me to him, even though I gripped on to her with all my strength.

I cried out one last time reaching for her hand and she seemed almost reluctant to leave, but she quickly shook her head and ran off, tears streaming down her face. She then gripped her remaining necklace before wiping her tears and tightening her forehead protector, before taking out what seemed to be a weapon.

The young ninja ran off with me, trying to comfort me with false lies. But that didn't stop me from tearing up, and crying silently. I don't remember how long it took, but at one point we reached the hideout for the civilians. He quickly passed me to them, and run out, probably going to the battlefield. That greatly surprised me...because he was so young to fight. This world...must be that fucked up. This thought made me laugh bitterly in my mind, before sadness quickly gripped onto my heart.

I was then left alone in a crib...bathing in my own depression, mourning my parents and cursing my uselessness.

Hours passed, and the roaring and screams stopped, with the air clearing. The civilians cheered, but I knew that we had lost many people, including both of my parents. How I knew that? Because a ninja had come by...and he gave me both my parents head protectors, my mothers's leftover necklace and my father's wedding ring

...

That night I cried until I passed out. I cried because I was useless. I cried because I had finally cared for someone...only to have that ripped away. I cried because I actually loved my new parents. I cried because I knew I wouldn't cry the next day, or the day after that. This would be one of the only times I would cry in my life.

Because it seems God had taken away the people I loved...once again leaving me completely alone. But perhaps I wasn't alone this single time... as throughout Konoha, crying was heard throughout the night...by countless other people whom had also lost someone. I wasn't alone in just this. And that probably wasn't a good thing.

* * *

**IT'S A SPECIAL DAY/WEEK FOR ME~ So that's why there's an update~  
**

**Thanks for those who favorited and followed!**

**Please review~**


	6. 5 Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**Lesson Five: Expect the Unexpected. Which is kinda hard...when you don't know what's unexpected or expected. So just expect everything...or not?  
**

It was decided that I would go to an orphanage. My parents did not have many relatives. Which was actually a very common thing. Their relatives were either killed off in the war, living in another village, or barely blood-related. So in the end, orphanage it was. And I knew I would stay there for a long time. Because who would want to adopt a baby in such a bad time? And you be thinking its all good and games, but most orphans do not get adopted. Especially when there is such a huge increase of them.

So it was decided that I would inherit my inheritance part by part.

The first part being my house, which I already inherited. But I was unable to recieve it until I was ready, so I would be living at the orphanage until than

Of course, I was still devastated about my parent's death, but for some reason I wasn't reacting much about it. I didn't cry myself to sleep everyday or even question why they had to die. It was life. And besides...I blame my wrecked mentality for not really 'caring' about it. It was hard that they died. And it was hard that I once again became an orphan...but it was life. And as everyone knows...life sucks.

All I can care about now in this life...is my future protectee...who by the way...I don't even know is. Oh well...I'll find out someday...perhaps it's best to just go with the flow for now...I'll live properly as a baby for the moment.

**-0-0-0-**

3** Years later:**

It had been three years. Three years since I had once again became an orphan. And let's just say...these three fuckin' years have been hard. Very hard. At least I was now able to walk by myself around the orphanage. It seems when there are so many kids...parental guidence is very limited. You had to learn how to take care of yourself. To be more independent at such young ages. It was good for me though...I was an adult stuck in a kid's body...of course I wanted independence.

I'll skip the three (torturing) years, because honestly, unless you want to read about me lying in a wooden box while listening to baby cries and so...than you shouldn't complain. I mean the most exciting thing that happened to me was I got a headache...and I had some pretty depressing and twisted thoughts = giving death threats to babies. But you know, it's all good. Oh there was that time when I started wondering if a coconut is a fruit or a nut, but yeah...I just let it stay unanswered. I brushed up on my language skills though. I'm now pretty good at Japanese...for a child. Not an adult. Now end of my past, and onto the present.

I walked *cough* waddled *cough* to the play room, finding tons of happy and playful children there. Urgh...happy children. Let me burn my eyes. Children suck. What do you expect from me? I was killed because of a child...well more like because I threatened the child...but same thing! I looked around the room, an unhappy child (like I was) catching my eye.

He was alone sitting in a corner with both the staff and children ignoring him completely. Woah. What did he do wrong to be such an outcast? Must be pretty bad huh...oh well. I'll use him as company. I mean he'll be my friend...right. Besides I can understand outcasts. Because I am one. Although a slightly unique one.

I waddled over to him. And decided to inspect him first. He had blond hair covered with dirt, and bright, well sad at the moment, blue eyes. Woah. He looks like he's from Europe or something. I mean look at these people in my current village. All black hair and eyes. Well aside from the great exception, me.

At a more closer view he was dirty, actually he was completely filthy, and I scooted a step away from him. OCD remember? I have to resist the urge to clean him...and that is completely difficult. After I could control my urges (wow that sound so wrong) for cleaning the young boy, I noticed he had one of the most saddest expressions on his face... but I had to admit... he was adorable. Even though children are the devil's spawn. Which is pretty true considering- ah I can't be stuffed explaining.

I decided to sit down next to him, even though I really wanted to clean him. When I did sit down next to him, he looked at me with surprise and with a bit of fear. "Why are you scared of me?" I inquired curious, deciding to skip the introductions for now. Hey, I never said I was polite or had manners.

"W-why a-are y-you talk-talking to m-me? A-are y-you gon-gonna h-hurt m-me?" He stuttered quietly, looking more afraid. Damn I hate stuttering. I decided then and there that if he did become my 'friend' I'll beat that shit out of him. I can't talk to someone who does that. it'll affect my reputation...not like I have any. Damn I feel like such a bitch now.

I was surprised at his words though. "Why would I hurt you? You've done nothing to me, and I've only just met you. I'm talking to you because I want you to be my friend."

Now he was surprised, asking, "Fr-friend? What's that?" Facepalm. Ah that hurt like hell. I forgot I was talking to a three year old.

"A friend is someone who you play with...that will stick by your side when you need them to. That will stand up for you. And it will be someone who you enjoy being with, someone your comfortable hanging around with, someone who you love. Got it?" He nodded unsurely, before asking, "What's love?"

Well I wasn't going to teach him that yet...that would be awkward since I don't even know what love really is. I just shook my head and said, "Don't worry, you'll know when your older, and if you don't I'll forc-teach you."

He nodded, before hesitantly saying, "If you become my fr-friend, will you always stay with me, forever and ever?" Uh...just how should I reply to this? It sounds like a three year old is proposing to me. Disturbing thought...but oh well. He has a charm that makes me wanna say yes. Plus he is pretty adorable asking that. Maybe he'll be different from other kids? Or maybe not.

I decided to nod anyway, which made him have a huge and adorable smile on his face. It made we want to squeal and hug him, but I don't s-q-u-e-a-l or h-u-g. I ain't no fangirl. Urgh...did I just think that? Did I just want to hug him? Woah...this world is affecting me more than I thought.

I don't appreciate human contact...especially with someone who looks like he rolled around in dirt, but I made a exception when I saw his smile. I didn't hug him or anything...but I did give him a pat on his head.

He grew rigid, surprised, but hesitantly allowed me too. After that we talked and became semi-close. He told me about why he was dirty. It was because of how the staff completely ignored him which made the children do so as well. Which I interpreted from his mumbling. Because of the adults, the children started to hurt and bully him, which is why he was first afraid of me.

This made me seethe with anger, and I wanted to bash their head in. Why? Because from the small time I've been with him...I've grown attached. And I was pretty surprised at that. I never reacted so strongly... especially when they tried to take me away from him, calling him a monster and dangerous. I ignored them, determined to stay at his side, which made them ignore me. This meant that now both the children and staff ignored me and glared at me.

Damn I'm an outcast again. Well...who cares I guess. Being in a crowd is so overrated. Heh.

Oh well...anyway I really need to clean this boy. So I did. And seeing him sparkling clean was a pleasure to my eyes. Even though he really was completely filthy...like he hadn't showered for months. And I found out he hadn't been washed for months. Yes, he had months of dirt and stuff on him...*shudder(.

After I stayed with Naruto, and he grew attached to me as well... he started to call me Aki-nee-san (Big sister Aki).

When he first said it, I was surprised and stumbled onto the floor. He then became sad and grew watery eyes, asking me if I didn't want to be called that. I quickly shook my head and told him he could call me whatever. Because honestly I didn't care. Besides it felt like I had a mafia underling.

We became very close, which resulted with me becoming even more of an outcast, but I didn't care...because I've always been one...beside I now have Naruto. I taught him words and their meanings (in Japanese of course), helping him read books and played with him. It felt like I had a small child.

One night, he had a nightmare and went to my room. I let him go into my bed and comforted him, making him go to sleep. As I looked at him sleeping there peacefully, snoring lightly while holding my hand, I remembered my now dead parents. I had let go of their hand...and now they're dead. I was completely regretful for that. I glanced at the tiny hand I was now grasping, and swore to myself that I would never let this hand go...not like last time.

I would forever guide him, never letting this hand go...because someone had finally accepted me for me. It was corny and petty but well you don't know how much it means for someone to accept you when you have never been fully accepted in your life. I suppose my now dead parents had accepted me...but they accepted me because I was their child...not because of who I was. While Naruto did accept me because i was his savior...he also like me for who I am.

And until he was ready, I would be there. Even if I had to protect someone else. I don't care what happens...I'll protect this small hand until the day I die. As I looked back at the small child next to me, I remembered all the hateful things that happened to him.

I hate those petty adults, and those stupid kids. I won't ever let this small boy get hurt ever again! I will protect him, forever and ever, the you who calls me your sister. And until the day I die, I will forever protect that charming smile of yours.

Satisfied, with my new resolutions, my vision slowly faded, and I found myself submitting to the dream world, where a dark void awaited me...with the figure of 'The Creator' standing there. Well shit.

**-0-0-0-**

I stood staring, tense, at the 'Creator'. Before I then realized where I was, and relaxed again. Because who wouldn't tense at the sight of a man just after you went sleep? It's pretty creepy...but at the same time he did have a nice face so once again...it was a pleasant way to wake up.

"You really have an obsession with pretty faces don't you?" A voice filled with humor, indicating he was enjoying it, asked me. Damn. I forgot he could read minds...he's like the perfect stalker...I mean police officer. "Your wrong. I'm the perfect stalker and police officer because I see everything...and I mean everything."He replied shuddering.

...Well that's interesting. I shrugged, and spoke, "Hey, pretty things are nice to look at. I mean who would want to stare at something ugly, when they can stare at something pretty? Cruel, but hey, you can't change what's nice. Oh by the way, that's pretty creepy."

He blinked at me, and shrugged, "Not the first time I've heard that. I mean, I do have brothers you know. Of course I have my own pokes at them, because there's just so many jokes I could make. Like for one, I told the Destroyer, or Death, that a positive to being well him, is that he has so many fan clubs. And I mean tons. And because of that, sometimes he receives a pretty girl as a sacrifice. That also leads to a joke about pedophilia. You should have seen his reaction! Hahaha...sometimes my little brother is so cute. So fun to tease. Well anyway the reason I brought you here."

I was pretty amused by what I just heard. I never knew God would have such...a twisted sense of humor. I liked it. God smirked at me, before continuing, "I realized that I forgot to tell you who your protecting. So I made you meet him instead. Isn't that fun?" ...What? Who have I met...so far? ...Wait it couldn't be, could it?

"Yep. It's that little ball of sunshine. He really makes your day doesn't he? ...well until he grows up and joins the war- Uhh...I mean yeah, your protectee is Naruto." Well that was straight forward...wait yes! It's Naruto! It's not a snobby little kid I would want to kill! Yes!

As I mentally cheered and whooped, and even cried, my outward face showed a small smirk. The 'Creator' chuckled, before speaking, "I'm glad your happy. While I would like to continue speaking to you, my brothers are kill-joys so I have to say bye. Bye." He then disappeared without even giving me a chance to speak. I was brought back to darkness...which meant sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well thanks to those reading, favouring, reviewing or following my story.  
**

**MaliBiser:** Glad you think so! Don't worry, after their meeting...someone will change. I'll leave it at that XD

**TooLazyToLogIn: **Don't worry, I won't drop my stories! I mean there might be some slow updates but I don't like dropping my stories. I hate when others do too.

**Review Please... this is my politeness. **


	7. 6 Don't trust anyone

**********New chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**2**** years** **later**:

**Lesson Six: Don't trust anyone...not even yourself.**

I was now around 5 and a half while Naruto just turned 5. It was his birthday today, and this old man, who had called himself the Hokage, had sent him a cake and a few ninja scrolls. Naruto was fond of the man who was apparently the Hokage, calling him Jii-san and all that. I had read up on this elderly man just in case, and I found a lot of stuff. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Anyway, apparently the Hokage was the village's leader. The strongest ninja in the village. And that was why I wasn't sure I wanted him to be interacting with Naruto so much. The leader of a village who hated Naruto? Why shouldn't I not want him hanging with my little 'protegee'.

And I knew this village hated Naruto. Well aside from a few people. Because it wasn't only the orphanage that treated him badly...it was everyone outside as well. It was mostly civilians though...of course there was a few ninjas added in. They always glared at him, spoke mean things to him, and even openly hit him.

Of course I for one, wouldn't stand for it. So let's just say...there were a few accidents now and then. Some ending with broken arms, jaws, legs, cracked skulls, and unstable minds. Hey, if your gonna aim for revenge, you have to do it properly. Not like I had anything to do with it... Well I did. I wasn't keen on mercy much.

As for why this 'Hokage' gave him ninja scrolls... I don't know why, but ever since Naruto found out what a ninja was... he has wanted to be one. Naruto changed over the two years, becoming slightly more brash and outgoing. He was still adorable though, and my protective instincts haven't lessened. He still was a bit shy though, easily becoming embarrassed...but bit by bit he was changing...becoming more stronger.

But as I watched him blow the candles on the cake and wish, I couldn't help be proud of who he was turning into. I felt like his older sister...which felt odd but kinda nice. And as he yelled out, "I'm gonna become a ninja!" My heart felt so much pride and love for the small blonde in front of me.

I sighed with happiness at my current life, and laid back in my bed, reading a novel I had 'bought' *cough* taken *cough*, while Naruto read his ninja scroll. I would have to ask him if I could borrow it later.

We were currently in my room, because we knew the staff would be angry if they heard noise from Naruto's room, them being as mean as ever...however It was luck that we were in my room, because we heard a smash coming from his room. I knew it was his room, because it was right next to mine.

Startled, I told him to stay there and be quiet. I was used to spying and scouting. I went out of my window, jumping onto the roof. My body wasn't what I was used to...but it should work with a few adjustments. I swiftly sneaked over to Naruto's room, and sneaked a peek into his window. I saw the orphanage's staff and a lot of other adults in there. It seems both women and men were drunk, with both alcohol and rage.

I knew that they would go to my room next, since I was close to him, so I got there as fast as I could. I arrived just in time, as just as I popped back into the room, the door burst open. I took the confused and scared Naruto's hand and jumped out the window, knowing there was a dumpster there.

As we fell, I sheltered Naruto's body with mine and took the brunt of the fall. Ouch! Damn my body has gone so freakin' weak! I steadied myself and jumped out of the dumpster, still grasping Naruto's hand. Why the fu*k do they hate Naruto so much?! That doesn't matter now though... I need to protect Naruto, no matter what it costs! I could hear the villagers coming closer, and in the distance I saw them with torches and weapons. I glimpsed at the crowd forming, and nearly growled. There were just way too many and many were freakin' ninja!

I looked in the other direction and my heart nearly stopped. I started panicking, as there was another crowd blocking us! Why the hell are so many aiming for a little innocent boy?! I ran into an alleyway, it being the only place I could go. The crowd started crowding in on us...and for the second time in my life, I felt completely powerless.

If only I was stronger! If only I was as strong as before! If only I was as powerful as before!... I could take these stupid humans down! The leader of the crowd smirked and took out a sword. With a maniacal look in his eyes, he then shouted, "It's over for you!" He brang the sword down, and at a last attempt to protect him, I hugged the frightened Naruto. I hugged him tightly, causing my back to face the crowd.

All I could feel was the tears of my little brother, before a hot burning pain was felt against my whole back. The man had made a huge gash going down my back. I bit the scream I felt going out, letting out a strangled whimper, tears leaked down my clenched eyes. It wasn't fear or pain that made a tear fall...it was the feeling of hatred. Hatred burned brightly in me. Hatred and more hatred...I wanted to kill them. I growled in anger, and tightened my hold on Naruto.

I then felt Naruto go rigid, probably feeling the shaking erupting from me. A series of attacks then came at us, and I adsorbed them all. As each attack landed, I thought about how this was all for Naruto, and that made me be able to handle it. It was the first time I ever felt true pain though...Actually perhaps I would've been able to handle it anyway. Because pain stopped mattering to me a long time ago.

From all of the injuries and blood-loss, I felt myself slowly going unconscious. Just because it didn't matter to me, doesn't mean my body was invincible. I tried hard to keep awake...but it was all to much. Because... then it went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find complete and utter darkness...ahh I must really became unconicious. Well that's a pain... Shit. How bout Naruto! If I'm not there, what will Naruto do? Please let him somehow get away! Naruto won't be able to handle it! As I panicked, one of the few times I have, I grew rigid and started shaking. What is this feeling? ...Fear? Fear that someone else would be taken away from me again?

As I crouched onto the floor, my body fully shaking, I wondered why my body was reacting like this. It's never happened before...so why? It's painful...I don't want to feel like this! Why did I grow close to someone again? I should never have accepted the deal! Ever since i accepted I've only been feeling pain...and happiness...but also so much...so much...

**Hatred. **A voice commented.

My head snapped up, as I wondered where the voice came from.

There was no one there.

**Are you sure? Look more closer.**

And I did. That's when I saw it.

A glowing black orb...what is it?

**That's you.**

I grew more rigid, as I blinked at it. I suppose that represent my soul, huh. That thought made me laugh.

Because it just made me realize...how weak I've become. How much I've changed. That black orb...it now frightened me to think it was actually me.

**That's correct. You've changed. You've gone weak.**

I cradled my head. It can't be can it? Have I finally...broke? The first sign of craziness is hearing voices right? Wait who am I kidding? I've always been broken.

**How poetic. But it's true. You've always been broken...but it seems your being mended. I suppose that could be a good thing...but not right now.  
**

I started rocking my body...hearing that was scary. The voice was scary. It wasn't because it was evil...it was because it was saying the truth.

**Ha. That's hilarious. You truly have gone weak. **The voice said in a mocking tone.

That's right. I have. That's why I can't even protect the one that I promised to. The one I have to protect. I'm weak...and it scares me.

**Correct. You are weak...but don't worry, I'm not. You've changed...but I haven't.**

Startled at what I heard, I looked up. The orb wasn't the same anymore...it was morphing. Th dark glass melted...and out came the black smoke.

**That's right. To you, the most important person is that boy, Naruto. But to me, the most important person is still you.**

The orb morphed into a figure. A so familiar figure I had forgotten...because I haven't seen it in so long. It inched closer to me, and a sudden realization came to me...I was scared.

**So that's why I'll protect you from getting hurt. I'll protect that boy...because that's how you get hurt. I'll protect you...because your weak. Because your a disgrace. Because I'm disapointed. **

"Who are you?" I voiced out loud, even though there was no reason to. I knew they would hear me either way. Tears slowly fell down my face as the figure grew details. Details I knew from scratch.

**Hehehe. What's the point of asking? You already know.**

And I did. I knew the answer...I was just afraid to know it. I could see a smirk on the figure as it inched closer and closer.

**That's right you know. Just like I know how weak you are...so that's why...**

**It** reached a hand out to me. And even though tears fell down my face, I allowed my body to reach out for the hand.

Because even though I feared it.

I still had someone to protect.

I needed strength.

I needed protection.

I needed to become someone else.

No... someone I used to be.

As my hand touched the black mass, I saw a grin grown on **it's** face.

**That's why...let me take over.**

My body started to merge with **it.**

And I could feel myself smile.

**"Because your weak. But I'm not." I felt myself give a dark chuckle. **And I wondered...did I really change that much?

The voice disappeared. And so did my vision.

* * *

My vision slowly came back to me...but by then I no longer had any control over my body. My body growled at the crowd, and I could no longer feel the hot burning pain. It felt like I was watching a video out of my own eyes.

My body growled, and the villagers took a few steps back, nervous and not knowing what to do. I was exactly like a rabid dog.

The leader gulped nervously, but then took a step forward. My body glared at him with a look that could kill. He laughed nervously, as he spoke, "What can a little injured girl do to us?" **"How bout I show you?" **I snarled viciously. I inwardly sighed...that was no longer my voice.

As my body slowly crawled up to the man, slowly and strongly, I was sure I could see dark waves emerge from my very own body. And from what I could tell...the villagers could to. Just as I reached to the man, and my body got ready to attack...dark figures appeared.

Multiple figures adorning masks now stood in front of me. My body snarled at them, but stopped when one gave a look to it. It was a blank emotionless look. Quietly and efficiently they crept towards the group...and took them down.

As screams bounded the alley wall, I watched as blood squirted all over. I was glad though...because I wanted them to die. With a dark inhumane chuckle, I became in control over my body again...and it hurt like hell. All the injury pains came back to me, and I bit back a scream again. Aside from the pain...I also felt a huge amount of tiredness... I wanted to just go sleep...but I didn't. Instead I searched for Naruto...and found him in the corner of the alley, holding his head and silently crying.

I staggered over to him and shook him, while saying it was over and it was now okay..

He hesitantly opened his clenched eyes, and hugged me while sobbing. He then pulled away, before looking at me and proceeding to hug me again, while crying even more, "Sorry Aki-nee-san! Because of me, your hurting badly!"

"I"m not that injured Naruto, so don't worry." "Yes you are! If you aren't, then why are you crying?! Crying means your hurt!" I am? I reached my hand up and felt liquid all over my face...I was crying? I reached out to look at my hand, and found the colour red. It felt like I was crying blood...but I knew better.

After I realised how much blood I lost, I promptly passed out. Just right before I patted the panicking Naruto on his head.

_I still wonder...did I really change that much?_

_,,,No...or else...or else I wouldn't have been able to merge with **it**. _

_I haven't changed much...or maybe i have._

_But...Naruto, for you, I'll risk anything. I'll so anything.  
_

_Even sell my soul to my very own darkness._

**...**

**From afar the Creator smirked at the scene he had just witnessed. He was right to have put her in that world...in that position. It had been boring lately...and watching the panic on her face...it was worth being scolded by his brothers. It was great entertainment...entertainment that wouldn't last forever, but would be amusing while it was there. **

**He would get bored later, but right now...he had all the time in the world to watch the great entertainment begin! He laughed mightily. She wasn't any different from the other lone beings in the many worlds he controlled, and was in fact just one among the million like her. it just happened that she died at the wrong moment.  
**

**He knew that his brothers would kill him if they knew what he had done. What he had really done it for. What he would do in the future to come. But he didn't really care...because for now...he was happy to sit back and let the entertainment begin!**

**He let out a soft chuckle, and continued watching the small girl. The girl who was slowly beginning to fall down the rabbit hole. Also known as the hole of utmost insanity...**

* * *

**Have nothing else to say, aside from I actually have a new story. Its another Naruto story.  
**


End file.
